XONE Issue 121
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in February 2015. Regulars Welcome to XONE - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Network Gaming's Biggest Fails - 4 pages (14-15) :Which recent games suffered the most from technical issues and glitches, and how did they affect your experience? Seven Hours of Exclusive Gameplay Analysis - 2 pages (18-19) Features Combat Evolved - Josh West - 7 pages (6-12) : The five words we've been waiting years to say: We've played Halo 5: Guardians Project CARS versus Forza Motorsport 6 - 8 pages (48-55) 25 Ways to Supercharge your Xbox One - 6 pages (56-61) E-Sports: Why you should care - Josh West - pages (62-65) :Introducing Esports: Why it's time to take notice of gaming's biggets new trend. Back to the Future - 4 pages (66-69) :We go back in time and find the 15 games that we would love to see resurrected on the Xbox One. Previews Battlefield: Hardline - Josh West - 4 pages (20-23) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Josh West - 4 pages (24-27) Batman: Arkham Knight - Stephen Ashby - 2 pages (28-29) The Division - Stephen Ashby - 2 pages (30-31) The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited - Ian Dransfield - 2 pages (32-33) The Banner Saga 2 - John Robertson - 2 pages (34-35) Source - Erlingur Einarsson - 1 page (36) Screamride - Jon Denton - 2 pages (38-39) Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime - John Robertson - 2 pages (40-41) SMITE '''- Stephen Ashby - 2 pages (42-43) '''DmC: Definitive Edition - Luke Albiges - 1 page (44) Grave '- Stephen Ashby - 1 page (45) Round-up - 2 pages (46-47) :'GTA Online: Heists, Pneuma: Breath of Life, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Raven's Cry, Payday 2: Crimewave Edition, Nevermind, Pathologic, Minecraft on Hololens, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Mirror's Edge, Just Cause 3, Star Wars: Battlefront Reviews XONE Live World of Tanks Revisisted - 4 pages (88-91) :We return to Xbox's first straight-up free-to-play success story and sit down with Wargaming to discuss its runaway popularity. Grand Theft Auto Online: How to Prepare for Heists - 2 pages (92-93) :One year and an Xbox One release later, Rockstar is finally ready to unleash chaos on Xbox Live with its online heists. Join X-One as we get ready to become the kings of Los Santos. DLC Update - 2 pages (94-95) :Assassin's Creed: Unity: Dead Kings, Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor: Lord of the Hunt, Minecraft: Xbox One Edition 10 Best Co-op Games - 2 pages (96-97) Other Credits Features Editor :Stephen Ashby Staff Writer :Josh West Production Editor :Rebecca Richards Senior Designer :Newton Ribeiro de Oliveira Senior Art Editor :Andy Downes Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Design :Ross Andrews Publishing Director :Aaron Asadi Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Jon Denton, Ian Dransfield, Erlingur Einarsson, Darran Jones, Dom Peppiatt, John Robertson, Nick Thorpe, Paul Walker-Emig, Jordan Erica Webber External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews